Among images to be displayed on a display, dark areas are displayed to become darker and brighter areas are displayed to become brighter, to thus promote HDR (High Dynamic Range) that expresses images more vividly.
Incidentally, in the light-emitting display that uses an OLED and the like, in a case where a bright area of an image is displayed with high luminance (e.g., about 1000 cd/m2), more currents flow in that area than in other areas. Therefore, if the same area is continuously displayed with high luminance, a temperature rises in that area.
Since the OLED is a semiconductor component, if such a local high-temperature state continues in the OLED, there is a possibility that deterioration of luminance characteristics will be accelerated or a correction amount based on a deterioration prediction due to temperature unevenness will be deviated so as to cause color unevenness. Such a problem becomes particularly prominent in a case where pixel signals are converted into HDR signals.
It should be noted that from the past, there exists a function called ABL (Auto Bright Limiter) that corrects luminance of all pixels in a case where APL values (average picture level) of the pixels in an entire screen is high.